Chronicles of Five
by UntimelyDisease
Summary: The full summary is inside, and this is a classic SYOC story, or not, you decide, it might be good, it might be bad, you decide as you're the reader. Anyways, there's a prophecy and nine people have to do some stuff, and I'm an idiot, rated t because swearing, and trigger warnings. (STUBBING TOES A LOT)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry for not updating Legend Of The Carrot Ninja, I just really want to do this, to sum it up, it's a future fic, 30 years after Blood Of Olympus, Trials Of Apollo and stuff like that. A new prophecy is issued, "Death's children shall travel with four to retrieve what has faded, two shall weep, one shall reap, the final one will keep." I may have made a story because I was bored out of my mind, but never put it on this site, it was a hobby, I got the prophecy from that story. Anyways, I'm not going to do the story right now because I need time to think, and for people to pm me their characters (NO REVIEWING OC'S BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SAD AND PEOPLE MIGHT READ YOUR OC PAGE SO PLEASE PM) Anyways, here's the character sheet:

Name:

Last Name

Nicknames (Optional):

Age (Can be 11+):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent (Optional):

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Unique traits (Optional):

Personality:

Powers:

Weapons:

And that is it for the OC form! -UntimelyDisease AKA Ebola because fuck cancer


	2. SYOC CLOSED (SORRY) AVIAN POV

AN: Okay, so you all read VortexKubik's chapter, right? If you didn't, go read it, because it's the start of the first chapter. And check out his works, they're funny af, and check out Kittydj's works as well, I can't even stop laughing once I read them! Anyways, sorry my writing is so terrible, I'm used to just writing songs or stories and keeping those to myself. And if you ask to read my song (Not that you would, anyways.) I'mma slap you, anyways, if you were wondering why I needed to take a break all of a sudden, it's depression. :P It's not that big, nor that small, it just blocks my creativity. Anyways, on-wards!

Avian's POV (I'm sorry VortexKubik, I got the personality wrong because I'm absolute sh*t at writing :P Also, I forgot to ask you for the personality, so I'm gonna just assume it's serious, mischievous, and dark at times because I'm Ebola, and Ebola is a ninja reaper bard that loves to murder people.)

Walking through the forest was a pain in the absolute ass, I sighed, walking with Sam was so annoying, she kept on talking about how excited she was about being the daughter of Zeus, I mean, there's another daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace! She visits camp on a regular basis! (AGAIN, I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FOR A LONG ASS TIME SO I FORGET WHO SAM IS AND I'M A FUCKING IDIOT WHO SHOULD DIE SO I'MMA MAKE SAM A GRIL (REVIEW IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE FROM LEAGUE) AND MAKING HER AWESOME AF BECAUSE SHE IS A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS CUZ SAM SEEMS AWESOME) "So, let me get this straight," I said, stopping her in the middle of her very long - and boring - speech, "You think Zeus is the most powerful God out there because he's King of the Gods?" I asked. Sam nodded, "Well, duh! How else would you think that-" She was cut off as we heard someone scream in pain. Me and Sam shared a look, someone was in trouble, deciding to go and investigate, I readied my scythe (I think it's actually a sickle that Demeter was using, because it said that she claimed it as her own in Mr. R's book about Olympian Gods and Titans. Not sure because Rick may have made some stuff up to make it appealing to kids... Even though it kinda got dark when Kronos chopped off his dad's... yeah, that's fucking gross. And that is how Aphrodite is made! Congratz!) Sam summoned lightning bolts in her hands and readied them, (I'm gonna make Sam a brawler because I think this story needs a wild card, other than my OC because they're twisted af, you'll find out why I said they're in a minute.) We saw a kid on the ground, he was clutching his stomach as his appearance flickered, to a lamb, a shadow, another kid, and back to himself, "Stop!" He cried out, vomiting blood. "I can't take this strain, please stop fighting!" He cried out, even more in pain. His form flickered into a lamb with pure, snow white fur, a wolf's mask, and a bow on its back, (Review if you get the reference from League, btw, gonna be a lot of references from League because that's where I got the idea for my oc.) "He's right, Puppet, stop arguing that you should take control for a while, remember last time?" Her voice was as smooth and soft. His, her? Confusing. Their form flickered into a boy with a sadistic smile plastered on his face, and a glaive in his hand, "Oh, come on! I promise it won't be as painful!" His voice was distorted and demonic, finally, the kid's form turned to normal. He stood up, "If any of the campers found out about you guys, I'd be kicked out, it's best to just act normal, and leave Clarisse alone, Puppet, that goes for you, too, Lupa!" The kid looked about to be two years younger than me, black hair, a Bugs Bunny shirt, black sweatpants, even though it was SUMMER, and two masks, one on the side of his head, and one on his face, and he wasn't wearing any shoes... Yep, that's weird. The kid quickly got up and ran back to Camp. "Come on, let's follow him." I said, nodding to Sam. She nodded back in reply as we followed him to Camp. As soon as we arrived, we were swarmed by Damon, Quillin, and Emilia, and Josh. They death hugged me while Sam walked over to the Camp Fire. "What happened!?" Asked Emilia, clearly worry was in her voice. "Well, we thought we heard a noise, but it was only just a camper in the forest. Other then that, not much else." I said casually, shrugging my shoulders. "Wait... Another camper was in the forest? Who!?" Chiron heard us and trotted over. "Uh, some kid, he wore two masks, one on the side of his head, and one on his face." I said, pointing to the kid. "Una? But he's innocent, he doesn't seem to have any secrets..." Chiron said, surprised. "Eh, I trained with him, he's a nice kid, he took his mask off once, but that was to just paint on it. Never really got to see his face. Kid uses a crossbow for some reason, instead of a bow, I asked why, and all he said was, 'Well, a friend of mine uses a bow, so I'm not going to copy.' And that was that. We talked about our favorite shows, but that was it." Josh added in. Chiron nodded, suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, a symbol appearing over Una's head. A scythe being held by someone in a dark cloak... A reaper, "Hail Una, son of Thanatos. (Yeah, I'm sorry, author of another fanfic, whoever you are, I like your stories, just never got the time to find them and read them, but I read some parts, and sorry for making my OC a child of Thanatos as well, I just have a weird obsession with death.) Una paled, like his nightmare was coming true. He suddenly ran into the Hermes cabin. Just as soon as he ran, green mist spewed around the Oracle, "Children of the Reaper shall travel with seven, a promise to keep, or a promise to weep, death shall follow, and secrets will show, in this battle of light and dark, the might of the nine will shine, one shall lose his corporeal place, and the other three shall face their past..." The mist dissipated around the Oracle as she fainted, several Campers caught her and took her to the Big House. I couldn't help but wonder f Una has something to do with this prophecy. (WOO! I'M DONE! SORRY FOR SCREWING UP YOUR HARD WORK, VORTEXKUBIK, BUT I'M A FUCKING TERRIBLE ASSHOLE! I WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE! No, that was not a joke... We're 99.99 percent dead when we sleep, I just want to add in that one more 00.01 percent so I die. Well, that's what I think. Anyways, most of my depression is still there, but I'm coping with it by playing a game called Aura Kingdom, fun game, anyways, most of my creativity is blocked as well, so sorry for half assed chapters, and check out VortexKubik's and Kittydj's stories! And start the #KITTYKUBIK TREND BECAUSE IT MUST BECOME A SHIP! PS I'm sorry, Kittydj, but I _will_ have this ship happen! REGARDLESS OF WHAT HAPPENS! See ya! Sincerely, Ebola, because fuck cancer. Sh*t can get cured easily, now. I'm tilted, omfg, this fucking team *TYLER1MODE ENGAGED* THIS FUCKING AFIUSDFBSINDUGUSBLGHIKSFNIJFSDNDLFJSNDGOSNFJSDOF:SGJDK (We're experiencing technical difficulties! GOod bye!) -Sincerely UntimelyDisease, AKA Ebola, because fuck cancer, that shit got cured.


End file.
